Avery Bella Wilde
Avery Bella Wilde Born a half-blood on November 4th,1979 to her no-maj father Fredrick Wilde, and her mother Antares Wilde who was a pure-blood and a member of the House of Black before she was disowned. At the age of 8, she discovered her powers when she broke a classmate's finger with her mind. Her mother was proud while her father was furious and wanted to take action. Avery's mom agreed but she had something different in mind, she wanted to move back to England so Avery could go to Hogwarts, but her father decided she go back to school and live a normal life. Feeling offended Antares made the decision to take Avery to England, Fredrick didn't stop them making Avery feel guilty about them splitting up. Once she turned 11 Avery was accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, overwhelmed with excitement her guilt soon washed away. In her first year she was sorted into Slytherin but was not liked by the house because she was American, throughout the year she was called filthy and dirty but would come back with equally rude comments. This led Avery to be seen as a bully by some of the Hogwarts students, but most of her fellow Slytherins take a liking to her because of her loyalty to the house. Early Life '''Avery is a descendant of the House of Black on her mother's side (Antares Black). When she was born her father wanted her to be normal, while her mother never said anything she wanted Avery to be a witch. The first 7 years of Avery's life her mother was secretly worried that she'd be a no-maj until she turned 8, where she broke a kids finger claiming she only meant to break the crayon. While some claim she did it on purpose, she claims the classmate was bothering her and just imagined the crayon was the student's hand. Since she was young Avery only broke a pinky. '''Description Avery is a brown skinned girl with brown eyes, she has short black curly hair that is usually kept in a ponytail. She stands at 5'4 and wears a black dress and brown boots when she doesn't have school, and usually wears make-up everyday never being seen without it. Personality: At times Avery is mean and says things that make it seem like she's suspicious, but she's just a mean person, but to most people she comes off as being a bully. She's into the dark arts and potions, when in class she is usually quiet and at most times helpful to others if she's getting something in return. Avery is loyal to people she can trust and can be a bit conceited, she only bothers people that bother her but will always protect her house when it's threatened. Though students make fun of her for being an American she always comes back with an equally rude comment. Avery takes a disliking to no-majs/muggles due to the fact that her father was a no-maj and couldn't accept her for what she was, this led her to believe that no no-maj accepts anything different. When she finds out that Sirius died Avery's personality changes a little, she doesn't get fazed by rude comments knowing that they're nothing but words. Avery stands up to her mother refusing to leave Hogwarts with Antares when Voldemort is back. Magical Abilities -The Dark Arts: Her mother takes out of Hogwarts to teach her the dark arts, Avery isn't the best at it but works hard at it to improve her skill. -Potions: Though she isn't a stellar student in other subjects Avery knows her potions, usually making potions when shes home or by herself in a dorm. Though she never made her own she likes to stick to what she knows thinking she'll end up killing someone. -Animagus (unregistered): Stoat- An ability that Avery's mother taught her in her 1st year and finally learned it at the end of her 4th year but hides it to prevent anyone from finding out and getting sent to Azkaban. -The Unforgivable Curses: Antares taught Avery the curses in case she were in danger, but Avery never uses them because she feels there's no reason to. Relationships -Antares Black: Avery's Mother who she has an iffy relationship with, not liking the fact that Antares takes her out of school when she feels like it. She feels she can teach Avery a lot better than Hogwarts can, so she teaches her the unforgivable curses and teaches her how to turn into an animagus but is disappointed when it's useless. -Sirius Black: Though she only meets him once, Avery is convinced to join the Order of the Phoenix after they have a talk about her semi careless and mean behavior towards others. Telling her she needed to stop acting like a child after she told him what students in Hogwarts say about her. -Draco Malfoy: He was the first one to call her a "Filthy American" and says anything whenever she sits at Slytherin table, so to avoid conflict she'd sit in her dorm waiting for class. However she started going to lunch to piss him off. In her third year she joined the Quidditch team making it as a chaser which pissed him off even more. -Mary Daniels (somewhat): One of her roomates who Avery likes due to the fact that Mary can stand up to her, and soon becomes a lot more fond of her when Mary helps Avery find her connections to The Black Family. -Pansy Parkinson: She calls her names and doesn't like the fact that she's a follower. -Fredrick Wilde: Avery doesn't talk about him, and never brings him up but if someone does she calls him a "Filthy Muggle", he is one of the reasons for her dislike towards no-majs. Having a grudge against Fredrick because he couldn't accept Avery for who and what she was. Category:DRAFT Category:Witch Category:Slytherin Category:Auror Category:Dumbledore's Army